Echoes
by cassyr13
Summary: Jessica Moore joins the Winchesters in the search for John and meanwhile learns how to be a hunter like her boyfriend. Dean and Sam teach her the proper ways of a hunter and hope she doesn't get herself hurt in the search for their father.


He never really was a sound sleeper. He always would wake up at the smallest sounds. Since he left his dad and brother, it's gotten better. He would get four or five hours of peaceful sleep each night. If he was lucky, he would get six.

And because he wasn't a sound sleeper, the simple creak of wood in his and Jess's small apartment caused him to jerk awake immediately. He carefully pried Jess's arm off from around his waist and slowly crawled out of the bed, trying not to wake Jess. He stealthily peeked around the corner only to see a shadowy figure run past the window which was open with the curtain flaring from the wind.

He slipped around the corner and silently crept towards the figure. He threw the first punch. From then on it was punch after punch, kick after kick, the only sound was the occasional grunt of pain caused by one of them. Finally, he was pinned to the floor, the figure looming over him. That was when he recognized him.

"Woah, easy tiger," the person said.

"Dean?" he questioned, recognizing his brother's face immediately. The person - Dean chuckled.

"Heyo Sammy. Looks like you're a little out of practice," Dean joked right before he felt a kick on his back and rolled so he was on bottom and Sam was on top. "Or not, get off of me," Dean said gruffly, shoving his little brother off of him.

"Sam?" a female voice echoed through the room and not a second later, the light turned on. Sam turned to see Jess standing there, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Jess, hey," Sam said before he turned back to Dean. "Dean, this is my girlfriend Jessica," Sam introduced.

"Wait, your brother Dean?" Jess questioned, remembering the man from the few childhood stories Sam told her. Sam muttered a 'yeah' under as Dean approached Jess.

"I love the smurfs. You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother's league," Dean said flirtatiously to the blonde. Jess shifted uncomfortably on her feet as Dean got too close.

"Just, let me put something on," Jess said. Dean interrupted before she could walk away to the bedroom.

"Oh no. I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously," Dean said before he turned back to face his brother. "Hey, I need to borrow your boyfriend here to talk about some private family business but, uh, nice meeting you," Dean said.

Sam stood in the same place before he shook his head and walked over to Jess. "No. No, whatever you want to say you can say it in front of her," Sam said.

"Ok. Dad hasn't been home in a few days," Dean tried. Sam scoffed and wrapped a protective arm around Jess's waist.

"So he's working overtime on a Miller time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later," Sam said, annoyed with his brother.

"Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days," Dean said more seriously. What he said seemed to have gotten to Sam. He tensed up and Jess felt it.

"Sam? What's wrong?" Jess asked, worried for her boyfriend she loved so much. Dean smirked from across the room.

"Ah, you haven't told her, have you? You haven't told her about what we do?" Dean questioned with a cocky look that snapped Sam from his shock.

"No Dean. I didn't tell her," Sam said matter - of - factly. Jess turned to look Sam in the eye.

"Tell me what?" Jess asked, confused about why Sam didn't tell her something and curious what it was he didn't tell her.

"Screw you Dean. Come on Jess," Sam said before leading Jess away from the kitchen and back into the bedroom.

"What didn't you tell me?" Jess asked seriously, not caring about the partial stranger in her and Sam's kitchen.

"I-I can't. You'll hate me or be scared of me. Or, knowing my luck, it'll be both," Sam said in exasperation.

"I promise I won't hate you, be scared of you, or both. I love you. What is it?"

"Promise you won't hate me?" Sam asked, needing reassurance that his girlfriend would not leave him because of his past.

"Promise. Now, what is it?" Jess asked, making Sam sit on the bed, her sitting down next to him.

"Okay, um. Okay. Me and my brother were raised to be hunters. We kill...things," Sam said, treading carefully with his explaining. "And by things I mean monsters. Ghosts. That kind of thing."

"But none of that stuff is real. It's just myth or lore," Jess said, confused about what Sam was saying.

"Yeah it is, but the myths and the lore? It's all true. My, Dean, my dad. We are all hunters. I got in a big fight with my dad before I came here because I wanted to go to college. I haven't talked to Dad or Dean since," Sam said, a little hurt showing in his eyes from the memory.

"So, what? You're going to up and leave and continue hunting because your dad's missing?" Jess asked, worried her boyfriend was going to leave her.

"No. At least, I don't want to. Maybe I can just go and find Dad and then come back," Sam suggested, mostly to himself.

"What about the meeting Monday?" Jess asked. She knew how important law school was to Sam and how much he wanted to pass the interview.

"I don't know. I need to talk to Dean," Sam said before he walked back out to the kitchen, Jess following.

"So, you guys hunt monsters?" Jess asked as they walked back into the room. Dean smirked at Sam and Jess before nodding.

"Yep. The family business. So Sam, you coming?" Dean asked his little brother who scoffed.

"I mean, come on. You can't just break in - the middle of the night - and expect me to hit the road with you," Sam said seriously with annoyance that Jess heard clearly.

"You're not hearing me Sammy. Dad's missing. I need you to help me find him," Dean tried to convince. It wasn't working.

"Remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton? He was missing then too. He's always missing and he's always fine," Sam said. He couldn't miss the confusion on Jess's face when he said those two things.

"Not for this long," Dean said as he started for the door. Sam and Jess followed him out of the apartment and down the flight of stairs"Now, you're going to come with me or not?"

"I'm not," Sam said surely as the three of them stood on the staircase. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Why not?" Dean asked, starting to get completely fed up with his brother.

"I swore I was done hunting. For good," Sam said with a shake of his head. Jess passed him a small smile.

"Come on. It wasn't easy but it wasn't that bad," Dean said, confused by Sam's logics to not want to go besides the fact he swore off hunting.

"Yeah? When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45," Sam said. Jess looked at him shocked, knowing very well a .45 was a pistol. The three continued down the stairs and down the hallway as Sam spoke, stopping at the door. Moonlight shone through the cracks in the wood.

"What was he supposed to do?" Dean asked, thinking what their Dad did was completely normal.

"I was nine years old!" Sam exclaimed. Jess was shocked at how young Sam was and his dad gave him a gun. "He was supposed to say 'don't be afraid of the dark'."

"Don't be afraid of the dark?!" Dean repeated flabbergasted. "What are you, kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark. You know what's out there."

"Yeah, I know. But still. The way we grew up after Mom was killed and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her. But we still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we can find."

"Save a lot of people doing it too," Dean inputted. Sam scoffed and Jess shifted uncomfortably. Sam said his mom died in a car accident. It's one thing to be murdered. But to be murdered by something supernatural? It would be scarring.

"You think Mom would have wanted this for us?" Sam asked. Dean, completely done, pushed through the door and outside into the fresh night air. Sam followed with Jess behind him. "The weapon training. Melting the silver into bullets? Man, Dean. We were raised like warriors!"

"So, what are you going to do? Go live some normal apple pie life? Is that is?" Dean questioned.

Sam sighed. "No. Not normal. Safe," Sam said, his mind immediately going to Jess and wanting to protect her from what goes bump in the night. He reached behind him and grabbed Jess's hand.

"So that's why you ran away…" Dean said before he scoffed and looked away. Sam sighed.

"I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was going to go I should stay gone. That's what I'm doing." Jess felt bad for Sam basically being disowned. She squeezed his hand and he squeezed hers back in reassurement.

"Yeah, well. Dad's in real trouble right now, if he's not dead already. I can feel it," Dean said, looking Sam straight in the eye. "I can't do this alone."

"Yes you can."

"Yeah, well I don't want to," Dean admitted. Sam sighed and lowered his head. He lifted it back up after a moment of thinking.

"What was he hunting?" Sam asked. Dean looked him in the eye before he rounded his car and opened the trunk of the '67 Impala.

"Alright, let's see. Where the hell did i put that thing," Dean muttered to himself as he opened the tire storage area in the trunk. Jess was shocked at how many weapons and magical looking items Dean had in his trunk. If she didn't know Sam, she would be freaking out.

"So when Dad left, why didn't you go with him?" Sam asked. Usually the three of them went on hunts all together. They never went on separate hunts. Ever.

"I was working my own gig. This, uh, voodoo thing down in New Orleans," Dean answered as he continued rummaging through the many items in the trunk.

"Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?" Sam spoke with confusion. John Winchester never let them go on their own.

"I'm twenty-six dude," Dean said before he continued looking through the trunk. He straightened up again when he found what he was looking for. "Alright, here we go. Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy - they found his car but he'd vanished. Completely MIA," Dean explained. Jess looked over Dean's shoulder at the paper as he handed it to Sam.

"So maybe he was kidnapped," Sam suggested. From what he read on the news clipping on the paper, there was nothing supernatural about the event.

"Yeah, well. Another one in April. Another one in December '04, '03, '98, '92. Ten of them over the past twenty years. All men. All same five mile stretch of road. Started happening more and more so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough, and then I get this voicemail yesterday," Dean explained as he pulled out a burner phone. He pressed play on it and John's voice broke out.

"Dean. Something is starting to happen. I think it's serious. I need to try and figure out what's going on," There were a few more things said but they were indistinct. "Be very careful, Dean. We're all in danger," the voicemail continued before it ended.

"You know there's EVP on that?" Sam said immediately. Jess looked confused and she tugged on Sam's sleeve.

"What's EVP?" she asked. Dean chuckled in amusement.

"EVP. Electronic Voice Phenomena. And not bad Sammy. Kind of like riding a bike, isn't it?" Dean asked. Sam gave him a 'look'. "Alright. I slowed the message down and ran it through a goldwave. Took out the his and this is what I got," Dean said before he played a recording off the ame burner phone.

"I can never go home," a creepy female voice spoke through the phone. Jess shifted on her feet, suddenly feeling a cold chill.

"Never go home," Sam repeated under his breath. Dean nodded and closed the lid on the trunk after he grabbed a duffel.

"You know, in the last two years, I've never bothered you. Never asked you for a thing," Dean said as he leaned against the Impala. Sam sighed in defeat and he gripped Jess's hand tighter.

"All right. I'll go," Sam said and he heard Jess's breath hitch next to him. He squeezed her hand reassuringly. "I'll help you find him. But i have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here."

"What's first thing Monday?" Dean asked.

"I have an interview," Sam answered anxious to bring Jess back inside and talk to her.

"What, a job interview? Skip it," Dean suggested like it didn't mean anything. Jess sighed and spoke up for the first time.

"It's a law-school interview. It's his whole future on a plate," Jess said with a hint of sass in her voice. Sam smiled down at her.

"Law school?" Dean questioned, not really seeing his little brother as the lawyer type.

"So, we got a deal or not?" Sam question, half thinking Dean was going to say no to the deal he proposed.

After a quick nod from Dean, Sam ran back inside the apartment complex, pulling Jess behind him. They got back into the apartment in record time for them. He threw the duffel Dean gave him on the mattress and pulled out a wooden box from under the bed. He opened it with a key from his pocket and pulled out a few weapons.

Jess knew she should have been a little scared, now knowing that there were guns and knives under the bed but with knowing what was out there now, she felt grateful towards Sam for wanting to protect her.

When he had everything in the bag, he turned to Jess with a somber expression on his face. By that time, Jess had gotten dressed into black jeans, a dark purple long sleeve shirt, high heeled boots, and a leather jacket.

"There's something I didn't tell you still," Sam confessed. "The past few weeks, I've been having these...dreams."

"You mean the nightmares you have almost every night that you think don't wake me up but they do?" Jess questioned.

"I, uh, yeah. Anyways, in the dream, you are pinned to the ceiling right here above the bed and you're bleeding from the stomach and you burst into flames. Every night I see that and every night it becomes more real and I'm scared because lately things I dream come true and that was exactly how my mom died too," Sam admitted.

Jess walked over to him and engulfed him in a loving hug and a soft peck on the lips. Sam immediately calmed down when she rubbed her hands up and down his arms. "What if I go with you?" Jess suggested.

At that Sam pulled away to look at her entire face. "You're joking, right? This could - well, will most definitely be dangerous. You could get hurt," Sam said as Jess walked around the room and put some of her own things in a small duffel for herself.

"Yeah. But, so could you. So, I'm coming with," Jess pushed. Sam sighed and ran a hand through his long hair.

"Fine. But you have to promise to be careful and to let me and Dean train you with weapon's use. You need to know how to defend yourself against all things bad," Sam bargained. Jess nodded in agreement and exited the apartment with Sam at her heels.

Jess was silently walking behind Sam and Dean as they walked down the sidewalk of Jericho California. She started to slow when she saw Sam and Dean start to pull to a stop. "I'll bet you that's her," Dean said quietly to her and Sam, just loud enough for them two to hear and no one else. "You must be Amy," Dean said as the trio stopped next to the dark haired girl putting up posters for the missing boy who was her boyfriend.

Amy muttered a 'yeah' before Dean continued talking. "Troy told us about you. We're his uncles. I'm Dean this is Sammy. That there is Sam's girlfriend Jessica.

"He never mentioned you to me," Amy said, confused about the two men standing in front of her.

"Well, that's Troy I guess. We're not around much. We're up in Modesto," Dean said before Sam cut in.

"So, we're looking for him too and we're kind of asking around," Sam said before it was his turn to get interrupted. A polite girl walked up asking if Amy was okay. "Do you mind if we ask you a couple questions?" Sam continued.

Amy nodded and the five of them - the polite girl included - walked into a cafe they were standing in front of. They got a booth and Amy started talking the second the sat down. "I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back and he never did."

"He didn't say anything strange or out of the ordinary?" Sam questioned.

"No, nothing I can think of," Amy responded. Sam sighed, leaned back against the booth bench, and wrapped and arm around Jess's shoulders.

"Okay, here's the deal ladies. The way Troy disappeared? Something's not right. So if you've heard anything…" Dean trailed off and the two girls sitting across from the trio gave each other a knowing look. "What is it?" Dean asked, noticing the look on their faces.

"Well it's just. I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk," the polite girl said, causing Sam and Dean to perk up.

"What do they talk about?" the Winchester brothers asked at the same time. Jess chuckled at their accidental antics.

"It's kind of this local legend. This one girl, she got murdered out on Centennial like decades ago. Well, supposedly she's still out there She hitchhikes and whoever picks her up, Well, they disappear forever," the girl explained. Sam and Dean exchanged a look and Jess's mind went into theory mode.

When the group parted, Sam, Dean, and Jessica went straight to the town's library to research what the girls told them. Dean sat down at the first computer he saw. Sam and Jess pulled up chairs next to him while he started typing things into the computer.

Female Murder Hitchhiking: Zero results.

Female Murder Centennial Highway: Zero results

Sam took a deep breath and reached his hand over to the keyboard. "Let me try," he said only to get his hand swiped away by Dean.

"I got it," Dean said in annoyance. Before he could continue typing, Sam shoved his chair. Since the bottom had wheels on it, it easily rolled away from the computer. Jess audibly chuckled at this as Sam took his place in front of the computer. "Dude! You're such a control freak."

"So angry spirits are born out of violent deaths, right?" Sam asked, ignoring Dean's control freak statement. Dean nodded so Sam continued. "So maybe it wasn't murder…" Sam typed something else into the search bar, testing a theory.

Female Suicide Centennial Highway: 1 Result

Sam clicked on the link and both Dean and Jess stared at Sam in shock. Both people knew Sam was smart but neither of them guessed he was that smart.

"This was 1981. Constance Welch, twenty four years old jumps off Sylvania bridge, drowns in the river," Sam said, reading from the article.

"Does it say why she did it?" Jess asked, just as curious as Dean was looking at that moment.

"Yeah. An hour before they found her she called 9-1-1. Her two little kids were in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute and when she comes back they aren't breathing. Both die. 'Our babies were gone and Constance just couldn't bear it,' said husband Joseph Welch."

"That bridge look familiar to you?" Dean asked, noticing the picture of Sylvania Bridge on the article. Sam and Jess exchanged looks and exited the library with Dean.

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive," Dean said with no remorse.

The trio leaned over the edge of the railing and looked at the rushing river below. "So you think Dad would have been here?" Sam asked, wondering the exact reason they were on the bridge if they were looking for their dad.

"Well, he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him," Dean answered, not even looking at Sam who was gripping Jess's hand tightly.

"Okay, so now what?" Sam asked, not sure what to do next. The trio walked a foot or two away from the edge.

"Now we keep digging 'till we find him," Dean answered as he started walking along the edge of the bridge. Sam and Jess followed closely behind. "It might take a while."

"Dean, I told you. I've got to get back by-"

"Monay. Right, the interview. Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just going to become some lawyer, marry your girl?"

"Maybe, why not?" Sam asked after slight consideration. He was thinking about proposing to Jess but was worried she would leave him if she ever found out what he used to do. Now he didn't have to worry about that.

"Does Jessica know about the things you've done?" Dean asked, completely aware of the blonde girl he was speaking of. "You can pretend all you want, Sammy, but sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are."

"And who is that?" Sam asked, already knowing what Dean was going to answer the question with.

"One of us," Dean responded. Sam sighed - he already knew that Dean was going to say that.

"No, I'm not like you. This is not going to be my life," Sam said. He didn't know why Dean didn't understand.

"You have a responsibility-"

"To Dad and his crusade? If it weren't for pictures, I wouldn't even know what Mom looks like.What difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone and she isn't coming back," Sam said.

The second Sam finished talking, Dean rushed forward and slammed Sam into the metal railing of the bridge, getting right up into Sam's face. "Don't talk about her like that," Dean said coldly. He let go of Sam's collar and took a step back. Jess immediately went to Sam's side took his hand.

"You okay?" she asked with concern. Sam nodded before he looked to Dean who was looking away from him.

"Sam…" Dean said to get the younger Winchester's attention. Sam turned to look and he pulled Jess to him when the trio caught sight of a black haired woman standing on the metal railing. The long white gown she was wearing flowed around her in the wind. She gave them a mournful look before she took a step forward and fell off the bridge.

Sam, Dean, and Jess ran forward and leaned over the edge to see if they could spot Constance. Not surprised at all, the ghost was gone. They leaned away from the edge and sighed. All of their focus turned from the river to the Impala as the car started and the headlights shone right on them.

"Who's driving your car?" Jess asked in confusion. She was scared the ghost was controlling the car and her theory was proven correct when Dean pulled out the car's keys.

Suddenly the Impala started forward, gaining speed. The trio all started running away from the vehicle that was slowly creeping up on them. Although, they were only human and they were trying to outrun a '67 Chevy Impala. No human could outrun a moving vehicle. So, just before the car could run them over, the trio jumped over the edge of the bridge, falling over the metal railing.

Sam gripped Jess's arm tightly as they fell and at the same time he grabbed hold of one of the metal bars on the bridge. He pulled Jess up and she grabbed onto one of the metal bars as well, allowing Sam to let go of her. The second the sound of the car stopped, Sam pulled himself up, throwing himself over the railing. Then he reached a hand down to Jess who hesitantly let go of the railing with one of her hands. She used as much momentum as she could get and threw herself up. Sam gripped her hand tightly and pulled her to him. He hauled her over the edge and hugged her tightly. Then he remembered his brother and how he didn't see him holding onto the bridge.

Sam and Jess quickly looked back over the edge. "Dean!" Sam called out, not able to see his brother in the water below. He relaxed when he caught sight of his brother laying on the shore, covering in mud that caused his clothes to stick to his skin. "Are you okay?" Sam asked him in a yell.

"Peachy!" Dean yelled back, his answer drowning in sarcasm as he spit out mud and river water.

Sam drove the Impala forward, speeding down the Centennial Highway, phone held up to his ear. He was at the time speaking to Dean and Jess when suddenly Constance appeared in the backseat of the. Sam swore loudly, causing Dean to shut up and Jess and the older Winchester to listen closely. The phone dropped to the floor as Sam slammed on the brakes of the car, skidding to a stop in the middle of the highway.

"Take me home…" Constance said in her ghostly whisper. Sam gulped as he started at the ghost through the rear view mirror.

"No," Sam answered. He gasped when Constance disappeared, only to reappear over Sam, her legs on either side of him, her sitting in his lap.

"Take. Me home," Constance said in a more stern and angry voice. Sam shook his head.

"No," Sam said louder. Constance leaned down over him as the doors of the car locked themselves and the car jerked forward. "You can't kill me. I haven't been unfaithful," Sam said.

"Not yet…" Constance said as her features fritzed out, flipping between pretty black haired girl to a monster. Sam was surprised when she disappeared. He should not have been surprised that she wasn't actually gone. Within seconds of her disappearance, he felt a burning pain in his chest. He ripped his sweatshirt off of him only to see five spots on his chest in a crimson red. Blood.

Constance suddenly reappeared, her hand stuck in Sam's chest. The car stopped outside of the old wooden white house that looked as if it could crash down at any moment. Sam screamed as Constance dug her fingers deeper. She silenced him with a swift kiss.

"Sam!" a female voice yelled from outside the car. At the same time, a male voice yelled 'Sammy'. Sam screamed again and threw his head back as shots rang out. The ghost disappeared but only temporarily as it reappeared seconds later, digging her hand back in Sam's chest. After a few more shots, the ghost disappeared.

Sam looked down at his shirt and saw the five blood marks the fingers left. He put the car into gear and revved the engine. "I'm taking you home," Sam said with one look to Dean and Jess who stood a few feet away from the car. Sam pressed hard on the gas and rushed towards the house. The car crashed into the wall, wood falling around him. Sam basically crawled out of the car and he was immediately joined in the house by Dean and Jess. The blonde gave Sam a hug the second she was next to him.

"Sam," Dean said, getting the youngest Winchester's attention. Constance was holding a picture frame with a photograph of her family in it. She looked up and quickly held her hand out to them, sending a large, dark brown cabinet at them. It hit all three of them and pinned them to the car.

Sam groaned at the burning sensation that lingered in his chest, making it hurt to breath. Under normal circumstances, Sam and Dean would have been able to easily push the cabinet out of the way but Constance was holding it there with her strength. She started to approach them when, suddenly, water started to pour down the stairs. Constance turned around and walked to the steps. Sam, Dean, and Jess were all surprised to see two little kids - a boy and a girl - standing at the top of the stairs, soaking wet.

Constance slowly walked to the stairs and gasped when she saw the two children. "You've come home to us Mommy," they both said at the same time. In the blink of an eye, the two kids were standing behind Constance. They wrapped their arms around her and Constance screamed before she 'melted' on the spot. After she was entirely gone, Sam and Dean were able to push away the cabinet from their bodies.

"If you hurt my car, I will kill you," Dean threatened as he turned to walk away. Before fully walking away, he patted Sam on the chest. Sam groaned and leaned down, pain coursing through him. Jess wrapped an arm around his waist and held him straight.

"Are you okay?" Jess asked, noticing the bloody marks on Sam's shirt. Sam took a deep breath and sighed.

"Yeah, I'll be fine...eventually," Sam answered right before there was a honk from the Impala. Both Sam and Jess looked to see a impatient Dean waiting for them in the driver's seat. Sam held up a finger, telling him to wait.

"We should go before Dean leaves without us to those coordinates he found in your dad's journal," Jess suggested. Sam nodded. He leaned down and pressed a soft and quick kiss to her lips before he went to the passenger seat. He crawled in the same time Jess climbed into the backseat. Dean ruffled Sam's hair at seeing the youngest Winchester kiss someone before starting the car and backing out of the house.

Sam slept most of the way back to Stanford while Dean drove. Jess decided it was best to learn as much as she could about monsters so she started reading John's journal. After a few hours, she too fell asleep. Dean reached back, keeping one hand on the wheel and his eyes on the road, and grabbed the open journal from off of Jess's chest. He closed it and set it next to her before resituating.

Sam and Jess were happy to be home. They walked into the apartment with their bags and threw them in the bedroom before they separated. Sam went to the kitchen to make some food for them while Jess collapsed on their bed.

Jess rested her arms above her head on the bed and closed her eyes. Her face scrunched up when a weird smell filled the room. Smoke. "Sam! Are you burning something?" Jess asked.

"No! I'm making sandwiches!" Sam responded, a hint of confusion in his voice. Jess opened her eyes in confusion but closed them quickly when they started burning. She covered her eyes with her arm before opening them again.

"Oh my god!" Jess screamed when she saw the fire erupting around her. The burning flames were causing her to sweat profusely, the sweat feeling as if it was boiling on her skin. The fire was slowly started to climb across the bed and the floor boards. "Sam! Fire!" Jess yelled. There was a rush of steps as she heard Sam run to the bedroom door. She started coughing as she crawled farther up the bed, crawling away from the flames.

"Jess!" Sam yelled. She heard the metal door handle shake before she heard Sam hiss. But then she heard two voices. Dean returned. "Dean, I can't leave. Jess is in there," Sam said. Jess could barely hear them over the roar of the flames. She jumped off the bed as the flames caught up to her. She shrieked when a part of the flames touched the skin on her forearm. She quickly pulled back and held that arm close to her body.

"Jess! Stand away from the door!" Dean yelled from the hallway. Jess couldn't respond. She just coughed harshly but listened to Dean anyways. She backed away into the corner as a loud thump was heard against the door. After two more, the door flew off the hinges. Sam jumped in with Dean right behind him.

The youngest of the two immediately spotted Jess hunched down in the corner behind the door and he jumped to her. He picked her up in his arms and carried her out as she was still coughing and not breathing very well and probably wouldn't have been able to walk.

Jess, by instinct, wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and burried her head in his chest, still coughing. Dean led the way as he guided Sam outiside where paramedics and firefighters were. Dean burst through the door to the outside world first and led Sam over to an ambulamce where a paramedic led Sam to gently lay Jess down on the gurney.

An oxygen mask was placed over her mouth before the gurney she was on was lifted into the ambulance.

"Both of you riding with?" the paramedic asked as another one got Jess situated. Sam and Dean exchanged a look.

"I'll meet you guys there. See you in a few Sammy," Dean said before he walked away to his Impala that was parked at the front of the building. Sam climbed into the back of the ambulance after the paramedic and rode to the hospital, knowing everything had to be okay.


End file.
